marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Natalia Romanova (Earth-1610)
, Cybernatrix, Iron Maiden and countless other aliases | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = ; formerly , , , K.G.B. agent | Relatives = Alexi Shostakov (husband, deceased) Other unnamed husbands (deceased Tony Stark (ex-fiancé) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Triskelion, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Former U.S. government super-operative, freelance spy, K.G.B. agent, former ballerina | Education = Graduate of the Red Room (Moscow's spy academy) | Origin = Human; trained to be a spy assassin, connected with Iron Man armor suit | PlaceOfBirth = St. Petersburg, Russia | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Terry Moore | First = Ultimate Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 14 | Death = Ultimates 2 Vol 1 13 | HistoryText = Early Life Natasha Romanova was a descendant of Russian royalty who was abandoned as a child and was found by soldier Ivan Petrovich. As a ballerina in her youth, she joined Russia's KGB spy organization and became an elite intelligence operative and assassin due to government enhancements of her natural abilities and her own skill. She eventually was nicknamed the "Black Widow" due to her reputation as an often-wed, often-widowed heartbreaker whose husbands (beginning with test pilot turned intelligence agent Alexi Shostakov) tended to suffer "unfortunate accidents" that lead to their deaths. She defected to the United States of America as a freelance spy and joined S.H.I.E.L.D. after she them information she stole from the Latverian embassy. Ultimates She was originally part of the Ultimates' covert operations ("black ops") team, but was subsequently moved to public status after a publicly acceptable background was written for her. The Widow seems to have genetic or cybernetic enhancements that allow her to coordinate herself in combat far better than the average human, being able, for instance, to leap across the gap between two high-rises. After accepting a marriage proposal from Tony Stark, he presented her with a black suit of Iron Man armor as an engagement present, along with a set of nanites bonded to her skin to control the armor. While testing the armor, they couldn't agree on a new name for her, such as Cybernatrix or Iron Maiden. Black Widow was later revealed to be a traitor, responsible for revealing the identity of the Hulk, framing Thor and Captain America, and aiding the Liberators in their invasion of America. She sided with the Liberators to cripple the country that crippled and turned Mother Russia into a bankrupt nation of hookers and gangsters. After killing Edwin Jarvis, the Widow held Tony Stark hostage and attempted to extort his enormous fortune at gunpoint. However, Stark was able to activate the nanites in her bloodstream and froze her body in place. He revealed that he had been downloading her knowledge into his mind through the nanites. He then summarily knocked her unconscious with a wine bottle, resulting in probable brain damage which caused her to be hospitalized. After the Liberators' defeat, Hawkeye tracked Natasha to a hospital, where he shot her in the head with an arrow, killing her for her role in his family's death. | Powers = | Abilities = *'Peak Human Condition:' Black Widow's physical and mental abilities - notably her speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, recall and concentration - was possibly at the levels above normal humans. She was also considered to be peak human. *'Master Martial Martist:' The Black Widow was a master of multiple forms of martial arts, making her an excellent fighter. *'Expert Markswoman:' She is an expert markswoman and highly skilled in sharpshooting. *'Actress:' Black Widow is a skilled actress. *'Skilled Seductress:' Black Widow is a skilled seductress. *'Skilled Spy:' Black Widow is also a skilled spy. | Strength = Black Widow possesses the peak level of strength for a female human that does intensive exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Black Widow Armor: Black Widow had connected her body with one of Tony Stark's armors using nanites which gave her superhuman strength, durability, the capacity for supersonic flight, and assorted built in weapons such as repulsor rays, wrist-mounted machine guns and mind-impairing "thought-scramblers." Her costuming had also included microscopic suction cups enabling her to cling to walls and ceilings. | Transportation = Armored suit. | Weapons = She carried assorted firearms and various miniaturized tools and weapons, such as communications equipment, tear gas pellets, various drugs, an electrostatic discharge weapon, spring-loaded cables and surveillance devices. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Widow_(comics) }} ru:Наталья Романова (1610) Category:Spies Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Romanov Family Category:Technopaths Category:Assassins